User blog:Firetoken666666/FireToken's Word on Perks
NO LONGER BEING UPDATED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, I SIMPLY DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO MAKE A WELL ROUNDED GUIDE. Disclaimer: This Guide has sufficient information to to have some use for other users, but it's still a WIP. Everything written in this post is entirely of my opinion. I consider different perspectives, but this post is still not unbiased. Read and only consider what you believe is right. Introduction Perks, they are often missed by new players, but are a necessity for building up in the game. Perks offer benefits to the player Perk Points Perk points are basically the currency for obtaining perks. You need perk points in order to unlock and upgrade perks, and they are gained through leveling up, badges, or bought directly with robux. A perk can be bought with 1 perk point. Upgrading When you first buy a perk, it starts at level 1. Perks can be upgraded up to level 3 by spending more perk points. When you upgrade a perk, its effect increases. As a general rule, the effect of the perk is multiplied by its level number. You need 2 perk points to upgrade from level 1 to level 2, and you need 3 perk points to upgrade from level 2 to level 3 So therefore, you need a total of 6 perk points to obtain a level 3 perk. Respec Tokens When you buy and upgrade a perk, you can't undo this process. If for any reason you wish to refund any perks you don't use, you can choose to spend a Respec Token and refund all perk points from all of your perks. You can only get Respec Tokens from badges and spending robux, so use them wisely. Perk Slots In order to equip a perk, you need a free perk slot. Perk slots are, self-explanatory, players can only equip a finite number of perks and perk slots represent how many perks a user can equip. Players have 1 perk slot by default, and can gain 3 more by leveling up, and 2 more from badges obtained by surviving wave 30 on hard and nightmare difficulty. Prestige Once a player reaches level 50, they have the option to prestige. When they prestige, they can permanently upgrade a perk to level 4, but the player resets back to level 1. This means that the player has all of their perks respec'ed (except for any level 4 perks including the one gotten), lose 50 perk points, and lose the perk slots tied to their level (they retain the perk points and perk slots they've gained through badges, and respec tokens are retained regardless). General Advice Consider specializing This is often cast upon on experienced players, they align themselves to a specific role and choose perks based on their role. Roles include: *Melee (healing and melee perks) *Stockpiler (Lightning Charge & Tower Defense perks) *Specialized Sniper (Head Hunter, Marksman, & Specialized Killing perks) *Slow-Splosive (Slow Burn, Long Burn & Fireworks perks) Upgrade perks to level 3 What an experience player fears to see is another player with under-leveled perks. This is very inefficient, as since perks take up 1 perk slot no matter how much is leveled, you might as well upgrade perks as much as you could to make good use of that perk slot. Prestige when given the option The setbacks are daunting, but this is the only way to improve further into the game, especially since this is the only way to upgrade a perk to level 4, and you can't level up past level 50. Besides, since the amount of exp required to level up is tied to your current level, you'll have an easier time leveling up from level 1. Perks Now here's where all my opinions get shown, where things get biased. I've changed how my sorting works and now I'll sort perks based on their function. Just a word of note, I rate the perks based on long term benefit. That means that the majority, if not all, of the top tier perks are offensive. If want some defensive, utility, and monetary perks, then by all means go for it. If you don't see a certain perk here, that means that's it's I don't have a say on it yet. 'Damage Perks' Very elementary, their basic function is to increase the damage you deal per attack. It's common to lock your eyes into these perks and there is no good reason not to. If you're looking for Head Hunter or Marksman they're under headshot mods. 'Headshot Perks' Perks that activate when the user lands a headshot. Consider these perks if you can aim for the head! 'Misc DPS Perks' Other perks that increase the user's DPS without increasing the damage per shot. 'Melee Perks' Perks that specialize in melee combat. 'Survivability Perks' Perks that increases the user's survival. 'Post-Death Perks' Perks that activate when one takes lethal damage. 'Money Perks' Perks that increases one's wealth. Disclaimer, I tend to be negatively biased when it comes to these perks. Doesn't mean you shouldn't run with them, my opinions are not yours. Category:Blog posts